Forest Ninja Cat
DISCLAIMER: I do not own American Ninja Warrior, and if someone has already made this, I have no idea they did. You can take this down if you want. But only IF there is a valid reason. So trollers, I have no intention to stop posting this. Feathertail: Welcome to Forest Ninja Cat! Here, some cats will run through this challenge. Whoever makes it to the top will win. If multiple cats make it, they will have to race through this course! Stormfur: I'm here, ready to make my move. Feathertail: Stormfur has pounced onto the first thing: The Claw Climb! Stormfur: This is E-Z! Feathertail: Stormfur, there's a catch. There are places where your claws will be unseathed.... You can get through them if your tough enough! Stormfur: EW SLIME! *Drops down into water* Feathertail: That's one cat gone already! Next, we have: ...Berrynose? Berrynose: Don't worry cats! I'll make it! Feathertail: Berrynose makes his way up the Claw Climb! Berrynose: I'M AT THE TOP! I MADE IT! Feathertail: You know, Berrynose, there's more... Berrynose: *Bleep* Feathertail: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! Berrynose: *pounces from bouncy ball to bouncy ball* Feathertail: Berrynose makes his way down the Punch Balls! Berrynose: They don't punch! Feathertail: Berrynose, there's a catch. If you stay on a ball for to long, you will get punched into the sky... Berrynose: I MADE IT OFF! WOO! Feathertail: Berrynose is now on the Running River! Berrynose: Uh.. What do you do? Feathertail: Hop in that water and try to swim through. Berrynose: *Bleep* *Bleep* Feathertail: Berrynose, I SAID WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! Berrynose: *Jumps in water and swims* Feathertail: That's it! Berrynose: I see the other shore... Feathertail: Get there, and quick! The rapids are on your tail! Berrynose: AHHH! *Starts paddling like a maniac* Feathertail: Almost there... Berrynose: *Hops onto other shore* Feathertail: Berrynose is on the final and hardest thing, the Run Up! Berrynose: ? Feathertail: You have to run up this slippery surface, and not fail. Berrynose: *Starts running up* Feathertail: BERRYNOSE! REMEMBER YOUR NOT A MANIAC! Berrynose: I AM ALMOST... UP! Feathertail: You can do it!! Berrynose: *Rings bell at top* Feathertail: You, my sweet friend, are the champion. *Gives medal* Berrynose: YYYYAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feathertail: Awkward... Stonefur: Me next Feathertail: But dad! You'll fail like poor Stormfur! Stormfur: HEY! Stonefur: *Sad music plays and walks away* Feathertail: Ok... Stonefur: I am going to make my way up le Claw Climb! Feathertail: Ok, let's hope he is not Stormfur. ShadowClan: Yeah, that little *bleep* ing whimp! Feathertail: WATCH DA LAUNGUAGE! Stormfur: Plus, I am not a wimp. Feathertail: Plus, writer, you spelled wimp wrong. Holly: OH SORRY! Feathertail: STONEFUR, HE HAS MADE IT! Stonefur: Yes! Stormfur: Go dad! Go dad! Berrynose: *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* Feathertail: FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE, DO NOT CURSE! Berrynose: Sorry! Feathertail: Writer, make everyone stop bleeping. Holly: Fine... Stonefur: Uh... Feathertail, announce. Feathertail: Stonefur makes his way through the punch balls! But, he falls. Stonefur: I AM GOING TO DIE! Feathertail: GREAT STARCLAN, IT'S WATER! Holly: Hehehe... Feathertail: *back* Well we were gone, Stonefur has thought he died and went to StarClan. Stonefur: AHHHH! WHERE ARE LE STARCLAN CATS! AHHH! I WAS REJECTED! ShadowClan: SHUT UP! Feathertail: Well, I have to admit, he is mouse brained. Stonefur: How am I mouse brained? Feathertail: Forget it. Stonefur: *continues screaming* Feathertail: Our next cat is, "The Mighty Thunder"...? Thunder: *Swings in from vine* I AM READY TO WIN! Berrynose: Not as hard as me! Feathertail: First he enters the Claw Climb, jumping pointlessly from side to side. Thunder: Not "pointlessly." SkyClan: YOU TELL HER! Feathertail: He comes up, and gets his first completed obstacle done! Thunder: I am a rocking cat! ShadowClan: YEAH SURE LETS GET ON WITH IT! Thunder: You... Didn't like my act? *Sniffles* Feathertail: I LOVED IT! Thunder: *eyes widen* Feathertail: Thunder will come over to the Punch Balls, completed, and he's almost matched with Berrynosenose! Littlecloud: *giggles* Berrynose: WHAT THE STARCLAN!?!? Feathertail: It says your name is Berrynosenose... Holly: *giggles* Berrynose: EVEN OUR WRITER IS GIGGLING! *goes crazy and destroys everything* FOREST NINJA CAT WILL BE BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES... Tawnypelt (In Commercial): FOREST NINJA CAT IS ON! Birchfall: Wait, it is? :O Tawnypelt: No. I was just trying to trick you. Feathertail: We're back! Berrynosenose has gone crazy and destroyed everything. Stonefur: AHHHH! Berrynose: MY NAME IS BERRYNOSE! NOT BERRYNOSENOSE! Littlecloud: Hey, Berrynosenose!? Berrynose: Who is Berrynosenose? Littlecloud: You, dummy. Feathertail: Oh this is getting wildly out of paw. Littlecloud: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! Berrynose: UGH NOT THAT SONG! *bleep* Feathertail: BERRYNOSE WATCH THE LANGUANGE! Berrynose: I. KNOW. FEATHER. TAIL. Littlecloud: LOL Stonefur: I AM IN STARCLANNY STARCLAN! Stormfur: *slaps him* NO. *slaps* YOUR. *slaps* NOT. *slaps* Stonefur: I SHALL SPANK YOU! *spanks* Stormfur: Uhh... Cry? Feathertail: LETS JUST GET ON WITH IT! ShadowClan: YEAH! Thunder: Now I am on the third- *gets shot into the air* AHHHH Feathertail: He has not passed. Berrynosenose remains champ! Berrynose: I'll only tolerate being called Berrynosenose if you say I am a champ... Feathertail: Our next cat is: drum roll plz, "Troller Troll Trool?" Troller: TROLOLOLOL Feathertail: GET OUT! Troller: WOMP WOMP WOM Berrynose: UGH! Feathertail: Our next cat actually is Tallstar! Tallstar: Uh... What's Stonefur doing over there, crying like a baby? Stonefur: *cries* OWWEE! THAT SLAP IS HURTING! Feathertail: Do not mind him... Tallstar: Eh. to easy- *falls* EW SLIME! Feathertail: I regret saying this, but what a wimp! Holly: YAS WIMP WORLD! Feathertail: HOLLY GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR SUPPOUSED TO BE IN VARJAK PAW! Holly: Welp, not anymore! Feathertail: WAIT, YOUR WRITING US!? FOREST NINJA CAT WILL BE BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES! *The same commercial as before comes on* Feathertail: We're back, because we had some... Well, technical difficulties. Berrynose: Also, thanks for calling me Berrynosenose Holly. Feathertail: Back to the show. SkyClan: Yeah, we're getting bored. Feathertail: Tallstar has fallen due to sticky, icky, slime! Tallstar: *mumbles* Yes, sticky, icky, slime. Feathertail: Our next cat is, Thunderflame! Thunderflame: MY ENEMEY IS LIGHTNINGSTIKE! Lightningstrike: Yeah, yeah lets get on with it Feathertail: First he makes his way up the Blah Blah! Thunderflame: I MADE IT! Berrynose: NO! Thunderflame: YES! Feathertail: Next he will do the Punch Balls! Thunderflame: Way to E-Z! Make your course harder! *Is almost thrown into air* SORRY! Feathertail: He is on the last one... Thunderflame: GROAN! Feathertail: AND HE MAKES IT! Berrynose: BERRYNOSENO- I MEAN BERRYNOSE OBJECTS! Littlecloud: HEY, BERRYNOSENOSE! Berrynose: *Ignores* Littlecloud: UGH! *bleep* FOREST NINJA CAT WILL BE BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES... *same commercial AGAIN* Feathertail: While we were gone, Littlecloud and Berrynosenose have started to fight. Berrynose: YOUR A MEDICINE CAT! I CAN KILL YOU! Littlecloud: It's against the warrior code, dummy. Hollyleaf: DID SOMEONE SAY AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!? *Goes crazy* Feathertail: Next, Thunderflame will do the River Thingy. Thunderflame: I hate water! Why is this here!? Feathertail: QUIT COMPLAINING AND START! Thunderflame: *Swims fast and screams like girl when sees river rapids* Lightningstrike: OMSC LOL Feathertail: *Snickers* Thunderflame: *Is still screaming like a girl* Littlecloud: *Bleep* Feathertail: And he is almost there... Thunderflame: I DID IT! Feathertail: Berrynosenose is crying... Berrynose: *Sob* Thunderflame: Fine, I'll lose for you! Nope sucker! FOREST NINJA CAT WILL BE BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES... Foxleap: Are you tired of making horrible OC's? *Mary Sue OC goes on screen* Foxleap: This is the diagram of a terrible OC. Rainbow wings, rainbow eyes, and no flaws. Well, we can stop that *draws an x on the diagram* with NO-RAINBOWS! *holds up a can of No-Rainbows* what exactly does it do? it erases every rainbow on your OC, and replaces them with logical eye colors! Ivypool: Can I try it on my OC? Foxleap: *gives her the can* 100% guaranteed to work!! and satisfy!!! Ivypool: *tries it on her horrible Mary Sue OC!* Foxleap: This is the new OC! Green eyes, black fur, and no wings! Her new personality is edgy, edgy, and finally, edgy! Ivypool: OMSC this is the best OC ever! Feathertail: Welcome back to Forest Ninja cat! Thunderflame is about to make it up the Run Up! Thunderflame: I'M READY! PROMOTION! I'M READY! PROMOTION! SpongeBob: STOP STEALING MY SONG :( Patrick: Yeah! What's a stealing? Feathertail: *facepaw* Anyway, Thunderflame, go! Thunderflame: *runs up, dramatically pretends to almost fall, but races back up and touches the button dramatically* Feathertail: YOU GOT IT! But next time, don't be so overdramatic. Thunderflame: CRICRISADSADCategory:Spoof Category:Hollytuft